


The Best that Life Has to Give

by iwatsukki



Series: shut in [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, quarantine STILL got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatsukki/pseuds/iwatsukki
Summary: Tooru jolts upward, elbowing Hajime in the gut and nearly rolling off the couch. “Let’s build a fort.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: shut in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	The Best that Life Has to Give

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is a series now. a series of me projecting my loneliness on fuckin anime characters.  
> once again no proofreading we die like men

“Iwa-chan!” 

Hajime rolls over onto his front and groans at the sound of Tooru’s voice, shrill from the bedroom. He burrows deeper into the couch and wraps himself tighter in his fuzzy blanket. 

_You’re a nester, Hajime,_ his mother had said to him when he was a toddler. _You’ll only sleep if you’re completely surrounded by pillows and blankets._

Hajime was doing a whole lot of sleeping since being on lockdown, but Tooru was making it very difficult at this moment. Tooru had been staying in Hajime’s tiny apartment the whole time the city was ordered to stay at home, even though Tooru had his own place that was perfectly fine. 

_“I’m already here, Iwa-chan”_ Tooru had said, _“I can’t just go home now!”_

When Hajime heard Tooru’s bounding footfalls through the living room, Hajime knew he was in trouble. A huge weight crashes on top of him and he feels a big exhale on the nape of his neck. “Iwa-chan. Pay attention to me.” 

“What do you want, Oikawa?” he grumbles, trying to be swallowed by the couch cushions.

“I want to be part of the Iwa-chan burrito,” Tooru pouts, and squeals happily when Hajime turns over and lifts his arm for Tooru to snuggle into. Tooru knows that Hajime can never resist his begging. Although Hajime had been sleeping excessively during the past couple weeks, it's possible that he’s cuddled with Tooru even more. At Tooru’s insistence, of course. 

They stay like that for a while, until the sun sets, both of them in and out of sleep. “You love this,” Tooru purrs, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s neck. “I know you do, but you just won’t say it.” 

Hajime doesn’t respond, but squeezes Tooru a little tighter. 

“We shouldn’t sleep too much though, Iwa-chan, or we won’t be able to sleep later tonight.” 

“What would you suggest we do, then?” Hajime asks, trailing his fingers lightly along Tooru’s spine. 

Tooru jolts upward, elbowing Hajime in the gut and nearly rolling off the couch. “Let’s build a fort.” 

“Are you kidding me, Oikawa?” 

“No! Let's build a blanket fort, like when we were kids.” Oikawa is basically vibrating with excitement from the idea.

Hajime can never say no to Tooru, so they start to make a blanket fort. 

Hajime hauls the dining chairs from the kitchen into the living room while Tooru collects as many pillows as he can find for the floor of the fort. Tooru snuggles into the pillows on the carpet once the chairs are arranged. “Put the blanket on top and then come be with me,” he says, and Hajime knows that Tooru had seen the smile on his face before he drapes the blanket across the chairs. He lifts the corner of the blanket, and crawls into the fort. 

The fort is small, and there’s nowhere for Hajime to be other than pressed up against Tooru. He’s content, surrounded by warmth and softness. There’s dim light filtering through the blankets and it casts the loveliest shadows on Tooru’s face. He’s gorgeous all the time, but there’s something about seeing Tooru relaxed against the pillows, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones, that makes Hajime’s heart beat faster--even after all their years of knowing each other. “You’re breathtaking, Tooru.” 

Tooru flushes a deep pink, visible even in the lowlight, and smiles. “Thank you, Hajime,” he says. Tooru usually replies with something sassy when Hajime compliments him, but the space between them is especially intimate and they’re both feeling soft tonight. 

Tooru takes Hajime’s face between his palms and pulls him in for a kiss, close-lipped but passionate nonetheless. Hajime pulls Tooru onto his lap, anchoring his hands on Tooru’s hips. He swipes his tongue across Tooru’s bottom lip, and Tooru wraps his arms tightly around Hajime’s strong shoulders. 

“Lay back,” Tooru says, pushing on Hajime’s chest reverently. Hajime obeys, eyes fixed on Tooru’s face as Tooru leans down to lick into his mouth. Hajime sighs contentedly and threads his fingers in Tooru’s soft hair. They kiss deeply and sweet heat floods Hajime’s veins. Tooru sucks on his tongue and he shudders, the air between them suddenly shifting. 

Tooru trails kisses across Hajime’s cheeks and slips his fingers into Haijime’s sweatpants. Hajime gasps and pulls away from Tooru’s lips, surprised. 

_I’ll tell you a secret about relationships, Hajime,_ his mother had sat him down at the kitchen table when he was a teenager. Hajime remembers how uncomfortable he was with the conversation, especially as he was starting to recognize that his feelings for his best friend were more than platonic. As painful as it was back then, the memory still makes him smile. _One person in the relationship is the lover, and the other person is the beloved._

Tooru was born to be beloved, handsome and charming but also the hardest-working person Hajime had ever known. He was difficult and whiny and childish and at the same time, perfect. Tooru was born to be beloved by everyone, but especially by Hajime. 

Hajime’s jaw goes slack when Tooru grinds the heel of his hand against Hajime’s length. Hajime feels himself getting hard and he tips his head back against one of the pillows. He had not expected Tooru to be like this tonight, especially with how pouty he was earlier. Tooru pulls at Hajime’s waistband and drags his sweatpants down, breathing hot air over Hajime’s cock. 

“Tooru, wait-” 

“I love you, Hajime,” Tooru murmurs. “Let me take care of you.” 

Hajime’s breath hitches when their eyes meet. He loves Tooru’s eyes so much, round and innocent-looking, often in contrast to his personality. Hajime’s favorite color was the chocolate brown of Tooru’s irises, sinfully deep in the darkness. He could stare into Tooru’s eyes for hours at a time and never get sick of it, always finding something new about them to admire. He’s distracted by them until Tooru licks a stripe up from the base of his length and swirls his tongue around his length. 

Caught off-guard, Hajime lets a rare moan rumble out of his chest, and he feels Tooru’s smug grin around his cock. Tooru sinks down over Hajime’s entire length, well-versed in all the ways to unravel Hajime. He’s all the way down Tooru’s throat and Hajime thinks it should be illegal for mortals to feel this good. And yet, Tooru exists, gagging around his cock. 

Tooru pulls off and sucks Hajime’s balls into his mouth, knowing exactly how it makes Hajime shudder. “ _Fuck,_ Tooru,” he breathes. Hajime’s balls are exceptionally sensitive, and he can’t stop the whines escaping his throat. “You feel so fucking good.” 

“You think so, Iwa-chan? I think _you_ feel good when I choke on your cock.” Tooru sucks the tip of Hajime’s dick into his mouth and pulls at Hajime’s wrist. Hajime understands what Tooru wants and tugs on that brown hair that he’s felt between his fingers countless times. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” 

Hajime gulps and musters a nod. Tooru relaxes his jaw and Hajime starts to move, thrusting up into Tooru’s mouth. His throat spasms around Hajime’s cock and the feeling is unbelievable. Tooru breathes through his nose and his brow is furrowed in concentration. Hajime takes one hand out of his hair and trails the back of his fingers across Tooru’s cheek, hoping Tooru can understand how he is feeling through the touch. Just to be sure, though, he talks Tooru through it. 

“So perfect, Tooru, you’re so good to me, he says, “I’m so-- _fuck_ \--lucky to have you.” 

Tension quickly gathers in the bottom of his gut, the pleasure almost painful when he sees Tooru smile around his cock. His thrusts become erratic but Tooru takes them perfectly, effortlessly. “Fuck, Tooru pull off, I’m going to come.” 

But he doesn’t. Tooru sucks a deep breath in through his nose and sinks all the way down and Hajime can’t take it anymore. He comes, hard, straight down Tooru’s throat. Hajime throws his head back, heaving breaths, but makes sure to watch as Tooru pulls off his cock, and swears that the wrecked look in Tooru’s eyes is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. 

“You taste good, Iwa-chan.” 

“Fuck, Tooru, come here.”

Hajime pulls Tooru up and catches his lips in a scalding kiss, tasting himself in Tooru’s mouth. He rests a hand on Tooru’s cheek, tender and reverent, and plays with the hair at the base of Tooru’s neck soothingly, the way he knows Tooru likes it. 

It takes a while for Hajime to come down from his high, clutching at Tooru to anchor himself back to reality. “You’re incredible, Tooru,” he says, knowing it’ll go straight to Tooru’s already inflated ego. 

“You’re so free with your compliments tonight, Iwa-chan,” he says, pushing himself up on Hajime’s chest and kissing the tip of his chin. 

_You’re a giver, Hajime, a caretaker, whether you’d like to believe it or not._ his mother had said to him during that same conversation at the kitchen table. _You’re a lover. When you find your beloved, you make sure they appreciate you and know how lucky they are to have you. You’re a good boy, alright? You deserve to be with someone who you love to love._

Hajime was thoroughly sated, but the balance between them was thrown off and they both knew it. Normally it was Hajime who was showering Tooru with attention, giving into Tooru’s demands. Tooru was the beloved, and Hajime loved to love him. 

Hajime holds tight onto Tooru and rolls them over, caging Tooru beneath him. He leans down and pours all the love he can muster for Tooru into a kiss, wanting to ravish him. There’s a big smile on Tooru’s face when he pulls away, and Hajime can’t help but smile back. He takes a deep breath and reaches down between them. 

“My turn, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking bokuaka next lol


End file.
